


The Field Hockey Goalie

by tball2000



Series: A letter to... [1]
Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Help, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Music, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Rants, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Violet - Freeform, the kind of love that Cecil and Carlos have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tball2000/pseuds/tball2000
Summary: Hi, this is just me with a love confession to a girl at my school.  This is the type of love that I hope that everyone feels one day.





	The Field Hockey Goalie

You know how in Night Vale Cecil is always talking about Carlos and how everytime he mentions Carlos you can hear how in love he is? How even though he knows nothing about science, he still listens to the rants solely so he can watch his face light up when he gets more and more excited. I feel like Cecil in those moments whenever you start talking. You could be arguing about Meursault or telling me that I am wrong for saying that Batman has no character development or you can even be telling me about how you are wearing contacts because you lost your glasses and how much you hate having to wear your contacts so much and all I can think about is how pretty you look when you are expressive. It's like seeing a Christmas tree light up just as the first snowfall of the season begins. It is absolutely magical and intoxicating and addicting. All I want to do is kiss you and tell you how beautiful you look and how amazing you are for articulating this rant and how I am going to back you up on it. All I want to do when I see you out of breath after ranting is kiss your forehead, wrap you in a hug and pull you over to the closest soft surface so we can cuddle, even if the soft surface is my lap. Oh, my God! I am so in love with you and I don't know how to handle it anymore. Every day is me resisting the urge to buy you violets and kiss you on the cheek when you walk into AP Lit. I want to give you violets because, in the flower language, violets are for females courting other females. I want to kiss you as often as possible so I am not the only one blushing. I want to watch you play field hockey and cuddle after games, drinking hot chocolate and tea while watching horror movies and sneaking kisses in between, well, truly just kissing the whole movie. I want to fall in love with you even more than I already have. I want to dance around our room to our record player playing all of our favorite songs. Naturally, we are including the entirety of the Dirty Dancing soundtrack. I want to slow dance with you in our pajamas singing along to "Just The Way You Are" and "Can I Have This Dance?" I want to find a company that makes records that you can put your own songs so we can have a collection of our favorite songs. I want to be able to spin you around in your socks and then hold onto you so you don't fall. I want to stand under the mistletoe with you and kiss you through the countdown to New Years so I can end the year kissing you and start the new one kissing you. I want to be able to look across the room and hope that everyone knows how in love with you I am. I want people to look at us and go "that's true love." I want us to be the power couple that takes on the world side by side. I want us to be the ones that people think about when they watch Hallmark movies. I want people to know just how infatuated I am with you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a series of me just writing letters to people in my life. Tell me what y'all think!


End file.
